


Coco Beetles

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🎃 Halloween Treats 2020 🎃 [11]
Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (Comics), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Best Friends, Candy, Chocolate, Coco Beetles, Coraline references, Dessert & Sweets, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to family, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Candy, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Gift Exchange, Inspired by Coraline, Just Add Cats, Male-Female Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Salem The Cat - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, chocolate cake, friends/family, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: After getting home from a Halloween party in The Other Realm all Sabrina wants to do is sleep.A black cat named Salem isn't going to let that happen though.
Relationships: Salem Saberhagen & Sabrina Spellman
Series: 🎃 Halloween Treats 2020 🎃 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946731
Kudos: 4





	Coco Beetles

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the original Sabrina The Teenage Witch tv show, not the newer one.
> 
> Yes, I did get the idea for the Cocoa Beetles from Zanzibar from Coraline mostly because no matter how creepy that scene was I've actually always wanted to try them lol. Luckily I found a recipe to make them so I might just do that for the small Halloween party my mom and I have every year.
> 
> Just to be clear it's not an actual party it's just all of us sitting around watching Halloween movies and eating Halloween-themed foods that my mom and I make.
> 
> Sorry for rambling!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny 🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤

Sabrina sighed as she fell face down on her bed. She pulled one of the pillows tightly against her in a hug as she wrapped herself up in her pink sheets. She could feel her eyes starting to close as the warmth from her bed and the tiredness from the night's festivities started to pull her towards the dream realm.

Sabrina wasn’t shocked that she was so tired; it was Halloween after all, and Halloween was one of the busiest nights for not just her family but for all of The Other Realm. 

Every year on Halloween there was a giant party in The Other Realm, one that every witch, warlock, werewolf, vampire, and other supernatural begins were required to attend. Sabrina sometimes dreaded the party since no one ever knew if it was going to be enjoyable or boring.

Luckily this year’s party had been fun, and Sabrina had danced until her feet were killing her, which is what was causing her to now lay on her bed wrapped up like a mummy in her sheets ready to fall asleep.

Sleep began to cloud her mind as she hugged the pillow tighter and let the world fade away. 

It seemed the world had other plans though as she felt a sudden weight jump onto her stomach causing her to gasp and sit up. 

Sabrina sat up quickly, took a look around to find the weight that had just pulled her from the edge of sleep. Her eyes found the cause, making her glare at the black ball of fluff that looked up at her innocently.

“Salem,” Sabrina groaned as she looked down at the black cat who clearly wanted something from the young witch.

“Oh good, you’re up,” Salem said with glee, as if he hadn’t just launched himself onto her bed to wake her. “I’m glad I caught you before you fell asleep,” He said with what seemed to be a smile on his face, making Sabrina glared at him a little more.

“I was almost asleep if that’s what you mean,” Sabrina said with a glare, but Salem didn’t seem to care about it as he walked towards her. 

“Almost asleep isn’t the same as actually asleep,” Salem said as he sat on the pillow next to her head and looked up at her with amber eyes.

“What do you want, Salem?” Sabrina asked as she let herself flop back down on the bed as she watched the warlock turned cat look at her. Her words held no bite anymore, but they did have a slight annoyance to them since she wanted to sleep.

“Oh, nothing but a few things,” Salem said as he stretched, making Sabrina roll her eyes as she watched him and waited to hear what he had to say. “A good scratch behind the ears, a fresh can of tuna, world domination, to give my favorite little witch a gift,” He purred as he looked at her with that strange smile once again.

“A gift?” Sabrina asked as she looked at him while she lifted her hand up to pet Salem, who leaned into her scratching. “It’s not another dead mouse or dead bird, is it?” She accused, remembering the many times Salem had left his little gifts on her bed or on her desk.

“Not this time,” Salem said, his teeth still barred in a smile as he looked up at the witch he saw as his own daughter. “This is something a bit sweeter,” He promised as he pulled back from the blonde girl’s petting. “Wait here and I’ll be right back with it,” He said with a cock of his head before jumping off of her bed and racing out of her room to grab the gift he had gotten her.

Sabrina couldn’t help but let a little laugh leave her as she sat up in her bed and untangled the covers from her feet. To say she was a little shocked by Salem’s mention of a gift was an understatement, of course, it wasn’t unusual for those that were part of The Other Realm to give one other gifts on Halloween since it was such an important holiday but Salem had never done so before.

As Sabrina threw her legs over the side of the bed to slip to the floor, she let her mind wander. She had never seen Salem gift to anyone on Halloween before, not even her aunts so she wondered what made this time so special.

“All right, I’m back,” Salem called out, making Sabrina jump and look towards the door where the black cat himself was standing.

Sabrina looked at him for a moment as she noticed a gold box tied with a black and orange Halloween-themed bow at his feet.

“What’s that?” Sabrina asked as she looked at her friend with a curious gaze.

“You’ll have to open it for yourself and see,” Salem told her as he pressed his face against the box and pushed it towards her. He continued to push the gold box until it hit Sabrina’s leg, which after Salem noticed he pulled back before sitting down in front of her.

Sabrina watched him for a moment, wondering if something was wrong. She felt a small bit of worry for her friend, though he seemed as calm and collective as he always has.

“Well, are you going to open it?” Salem asked, bringing her back from her thoughts and causing her to blink.

“Oh, yeah,” Sabrina said, forcing her worry away as she reached down towards the box and picking it up off the floor.

It didn’t take long for her to untie the Halloween robbin from its spot and once she did she quickly gave it to Salem who pulled it towards himself with one of his paws. Sabrina giggled at that before turning her attention back to her gift and pulled the top lid off of it.

A gasp left the young witch as she saw what was before her. In the box was a large collection of moving milk chocolate, caramel-filled cocoa beetles from The Other Realm in Zanzibar.

Sabrina’s eyes went wide upon seeing her favorite magical treat still moving around in the little paper holders they were in.

“Salem!?” Sabrina gasped in shock as she looked up from the magical chocolate to look at the warlock cat, who sat tall and seemed very proud of himself and his gift.

“Happy Halloween, Brina!” Salem called out with that bared smile still on his face. 

“How did you get these?” Sabrina asked as she looked from the chocolate treat to her cat, who still sat proudly near her legs.

“I have my ways,” Salem said, turning his head up in pride which caused him not to notice Sabrina put the lid back on the back of and place it to the side.

Salem let out a slight yowl as he was suddenly lifted off the ground and into Sabrina’s arms and lap. Salem purred loudly as the girl he saw as his own kitten held him close and snuggled him.

“Thanks, Salem,” Sabrina whispered softly to him as she hugged him tightly, a smile on her face. 

“No problem, Kitten,” Salem replied using the same nickname he had used fr her since she came into his life and found her way into his selfish heart much as her aunts had.

“I wish you had told me you were getting me something though,” Sabrina told him as she pulled back to look down at him as she stayed curled up in his lap. “I would have gotten you something too,” She said, feeling a bit saddened by the fact that she had nothing to give to her friend.

Salem, always hating whenever Sabrina was said quickly thought of something to help both her and him.

“I’ll tell you what,” Salem spoke, gaining Sabrina’s attention once more as he looked up at her with his amber eyes. “You get me a huge piece of that dark chocolate cake in the fridge and we’ll be even,” He promised as he watched her smile grow.

“Sounds like a deal,” Sabrina said with a laugh before scratching behind his ears once more, making Salem purr in appreciation.

When Sabrina stopped scratching behind the black cat’s ears she quickly stood up before grabbing the box of cocoa beetles and heading downstairs.

She knew aunts were asleep, but neither she nor Salem seemed to mind being the only ones awake as they went downstairs to enjoy the Halloween treats that were given to them by one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn Question
> 
> Scented Candles vs The Smell of Fresh Baked Goods: I couldn't pick between them so I pick both! I love a scented candle when I'm writing or reading since it helps me relax. I love the smell of baked goods because I love to bake.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Questions create by @autumn-ardor
> 
> Post Link: https://autumnal-ardor.tumblr.com/post/176913494580/autumn-would-you-rather
> 
> Creators Blog: https://autumnal-ardor.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is just something that I thought would be fun to do so I hope you do to at least a little.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤


End file.
